The present device pertains generally to a device for arresting and launching a ring or the like.
In the prior art are numerous hand held devices for propelling a hoop or ring along a ground surface. Typically such devices include a cross head at their lowermost end with curved or angular surfaces for engagement with the article being propelled along the ground. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,577,189; 3,078,620; 3,123,937; 4,453,341 and Design Patent 170,677.
Certain of the above patents namely, 3,078,620; 3,123,937 and Design Patent 170,677, disclose a device having an elongate, ring receiving channel for downward travel of a ring, hoop, et., for the purpose of launching the rolled article whereafter the article is propelled along the ground by the cross head of the device. Essentially the devices are directed toward being used singly by one individual in the general manner of the old hoop type toy. The devices are not intended to momentarily arrest the rolled article and thereafter launch same all without touching of the article in a competitive manner.